As Long As You Stay With Me (ONE-SHOT)
by TitanicFabri
Summary: It's their last night together, they both know it. After this night, Titanic will dock in New York and they will both continue living their lives. Jack, trying to survive and earn money by small jobs he finds in the streets and Rose, marrying Cal, her fiancé. But can they change their future? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll do some other ONE-SHOTS if you like!


**AN: This is my first one-shot and I'm writing it because vampygurl402 asked me to. It's kinda romantic 'cause I was in a romantic mood :P PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ONE-SHOT: As long as you stay with me.**

Rose and Jack sat next to each other. A third class party was going on, but they weren't in the mood for it. The happy music filled the room as they watched their friends having fun. Rose moved her engagement ring between her fingers and Jack sketched Fabrizio and Helga, who were dancing on a platform. Both of them remained silent. Was this really how they wanted to spend their last night together? No, of course it wasn't. Jack put the drawing next to him on the bench and looked at Rose, who seemed to be bored and sad. The diamond in the ring was shining just like her eyes, which were filled with tears. He stood up and walked to the small group of men who were producing the music and asked them to play a slow, romantic song for her. The band member looked at Rose and then at the other members. 'I'm sorry, we can't do that, the other people want quick and happy songs, see how they're enjoying it?', he said.

'Please.', Jack answered.

'I'm sorry.'

Jack could have started a fight, but he wasn't in the mood for that now. He felt weak and tired, like every muscle in his body was broken because Rose and he were going to have to say goodbye. Still, he wanted to give Rose the night of her life. He walked back to her and held out his hand. 'Come on.', he said, as he grabbed the engagement ring out of her hand and put it in his pocket.

Rose looked up and gave him a sad smile. She hesitated, but put her hand in his after a moment. They walked away from everyone and when they arrived in the corridor, Jack asked her where she wanted to go. 'I don't care', Rose answered, 'As long as you stay with me.'

Jack just gave her a smile. He pulled her along to the deck. Rose always loved the deck at night, especially all the stars. When they arrived on deck, nobody was there. They walked to the railing and watched the ocean together, saying nothing to each other. After a few minutes, music started to play in a room in first class. Jack and Rose looked at each other, hearing the music and remembering why they couldn't be together again. When Rose looked down and tears fell on the ground, Jack took her hand. They walked to the room where the music came from and Jack looked through the window. He knew he couldn't get in there wearing his third class clothes, but that was no problem for him. This was the perfect song. Jack held out his hand and Rose took it. He put an arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close to him. They danced, without speaking, in the light from the stars and moon. The music kept on playing, softly, but loud enough for the two of them to hear. After a while, Rose started to hum along with her eyes closed. It started to rain and Rose let Jack go and wanted to run away to shelter, but Jack didn't remove his arm around her waist. Jack didn't want their last night to be ruined by the weather and he smiled as Rose closed her eyes again and hummed along with the next song.

After some time, Rose started to talk. 'This is my favorite song', she said.

Jack didn't answer, because he didn't know what to say, but Rose just continued talking. 'My father used to play it for me every day. My mother forbid it after some time, but sometimes, my father still came to my room to sing it with me.'

'That's a beautiful story.', Jack said.

'He left my mother two years ago, I've never seen him after that. I need someone to care about me like that again, Jack. I need _you_ to care about me, forever.', Rose said, letting herself fall in Jack's arms.

'I will.', Jack told her, putting his arms around her.

'I need you to stay with me!', Rose cried.

'Then marry me.', Jack answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world, 'Leave your family, I know it's hard for you, but we'll figure something out. We will get money somehow, I promise.'

Rose remained silent for a moment, the words had shocked her a little. _Then marry me. _She'd love to. But could she so that? Just leave everything she has? Even her family? 'Yes. Yes! I want to marry you! I will leave my family!', Rose yelled, still crying.

Jack took Rose's engagement ring out of his pocket and told her: 'Here's a ring, I know it's you and Cal's one, but it's the one I have…'

Rose took it out of his hands and grabbed Jack's hand. She pulled him along to the railing again and tossed it in the ocean. 'Bye Cal…', she said with a little smile on her face.

'Hey! We could have sold that!', Jack screamed, worried.

Rose realized that if she would marry Jack, she would be poor. Then she realized the heavy thing around her neck. 'We can sell this.', she said, taking _the Heart of the Ocean_ off.

'A-Are you sure?', Jack asked her.

'Yes, it will only remind me of Cal if we keep it… And with this we can start a life together, Jack. Just the two of us.'

'Well… Probably not just the two of us. I can't just let Fabrizio live his poor life while we can buy a small house and all kinds of things!', he joked, but it was the truth.

'He can live with us! And Helga too! Everything will be fine!', Rose yelled in excitement, 'As long as you stay with me.', she added before she kissed him.

**AN: Awwwwww! Wasn't that cute? I think it was… ;) I didn't want it to have a happy ending at first, but I couldn't tear Rose and Jack apart… I just couldn't :'( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and remember: I LOVE REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
